Chinatown
by ziggyyyxx
Summary: Roxas was just a high school senior trying to make a little cash on the side by working in Chinese Buffet. Then a redhead strolls along, and Roxas' life slowly takes a turn. AkuRoku, Soriku, Zemyx, CloudxLeon Lemons in later chap.


To be honest, Roxas hated meat.

Yet, there he was eating at a Chinese buffet, Hayner and Olette sitting across the table. Pence had gotten up for his fifth dish. Though Roxas was a vegan, and refused to eat anything with meat in it ( which of course, excludes beef jerky and cheese ), he was kind enough to come with his friends to eat out. But, all of his friends seemed to be doing all of the eating, especially Pence, who usually has mountains upon mountains of food on his plate. Roxas simply shifted his vegetables and mushrooms around on his plate, making it look like he had eaten some.

But, it wasn't just because he was at a Chinese restaurant that most likely cooked ally cat, it was that Roxas hadn't eaten anything in a week. Everyone joked, saying that his hormones were acting up, which was most likely true ( him only being at the age of seventeen ), but Roxas felt as if it was something different. There was going to be something. . .peculiar entering his life, but he just couldn't figure out what.

Letting out a small sigh, Roxas moved his gaze from the plate to the window. He could see all the activity that was going on in Chinatown. Mothers and Fathers hustling to pick up their kids from daycare. Families going to get groceries. In Chinatown, it always seemed like everyone was too busy to just stop and think. As if they act without thinking, as if it was just instinct. Roxas wondered how they did it. He would give the world to just stop thinking for a few moments. But Roxas always seemed to have something weighing on his mind, whether it be the school finals coming up, or family troubles.

Hearing the entrance door bell ring, Roxas looked up past Hayner and Olette to see who had entered. Letting out an exasperated sigh, the blond scooted out of the booth and dusted off his apron and made his way towards the front desk. "How many people?" Looking up from behind the counter, cerulean eyes met emerald, and Roxas froze. The man was absolutely stunning. Flaming red hair seemed to fly out of his head marvelously, pale porcelain skin pulled tight across the tall man's face and body.

"Just one." The redhead seemed to pause for a moment. "But there might be one more joining me later," he finished, a friendly smile on his face.

"Wh-what name can I put the table under?" Roxas fumbled, trying desperately not to make eye contact with him.

"Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?" The redhead said, almost as if he had rehearsed it. Roxas thought it sounded quite cool. Wouldn't it be nice to have a catch phrase.

_'The name's Roxas. R-o-x-a-s. Got it memorized?' _A small smile tugged at the blond's lips, but he kept them kept them tight, trying to give the impression to the older man that he was cool. Walking around the counter, Roxas began to walk over to an empty table, only two chairs. "Is here fine?"

"Sure is, Blondie. Thanks." Axel said, winking at the younger male, who had blushed at the name and wink. He pulled open a chair, plopping down into it, his red spikes bouncing slightly.

"Uh-Uhh, what would you like to drink?" Roxas said almost quietly, suddenly having a small pain in his gut. As if someone had tighten his intestines a whole bunch. Trying to keep it cool, Roxas moved a hand to his stomach, trying to make it unnoticeable.

"Pepsi, please." Axel paused, raising a thin red eyebrow. "You okay kid? You don't look so hot."

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" Truth be told, he wasn't. He was far from fine. Just waving it off like it never happened, Roxas reached down into his apron pocket and retrieved a few napkins and silverware, setting them down on the table. Then turning, Roxas walked silently over to the soda machine, passing Hayner and Olette on the way. Olette stopped him though, by grabbing his arm.

"Rox, you okay? You look like you've been hit." She asked, a worrisome tone in her voice.

"Yeah guys. I'm fine! I feel great!" Olette released his arm and nodded.

"Alright, Rox. If you're not feeling great, go ask your boss for the rest of the day off." Hayner piped up. Roxas nodded going over to the soda machine.

Grabbing a glass cup next to it, Roxas pressed it against the ice button, watching the ice pour out. But suddenly, for a weird reason, Roxas' vision seemed to slowly go blurry, until it reached the point where the blond couldn't see a thing. Dropping the cup of ice, Roxas suddenly felt the carpet meet his face, and that was all he could remember.

* * *

Hearing the roar of an engine, Roxas' eyes opened. Looking around at the car he was in through half-lidded eyes, he racked his brain.

_'Where the hell am I? Well, I know I'm in a car, but whose car? Why is my shirt wet? Man, this was the only one I have. . .' _Roxas turned his head to look at who was in the driver's seat, and to his surprise, he found the redhaired man, staring out through the windshield, his emerald eyes protected by aviator sunglasses.

"Wh-where the hell am I?" Roxas asked, tiredly, exhausted. He felt as if he were the oldest being on the planet, as if he had arthritis in every joint in his body. "What's going on?"

"I was going to take you to your house, but your loud friends said that your parents weren't home. And plus, the door was locked." Axel said simply, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Their never home. I'm only ever at my house when my parents want me to do something for them. I'm used to it by now." Roxas' blue orbs where engulfed by lightly-tanned eyelids, and he let out a sigh.

"You know, Roxas, you're pretty cute when you're knocked out." Axel said, a grin on his face. It took a while for Roxas to process that into his brain, then to think of something to say was even more awkward. "Uh-uhhh. How do you know my name?" Roxas asked, dodging the comment the redhead made, though with a slightly noticeable tint of red on his cheeks.

"That's what name tags are for, Blondie." Axel said, reaching over to tap the plastic card that was pinned to Roxas' black work shirt. Feeling a bit more stupid than before, Roxas ran a hand through his wayward hair, obviously confused. "That's all fine and dandy that you're not taking me to my house, but, if we're not going there, where are you taking me?" He asked, having to talk lightly because of his sore throat.

"My house, of course!" Axel exclaimed, turning to look at Roxas, a grin on his face.

Roxas shifted uncomfortably in the leather seat. "Wh-What?! I don't even know you! You could be a-a-a mass murderer or something!" He was shouting now, scooting over towards the car door.

"Aw, come on, Blondie. If I was a murderer, wouldn't you think that a cute blond like yourself would already be dead?" He asked, his voice deep and calm.

"True, but! But you could be the kind that r-rapes the kids first!" Roxas said, pointing a finger at him.

"So you're calling yourself a kid now, Blondie?" Axel paused, raising a hand to graze the small amount of stubble growing on his chin. "How old are you exactly, kid?"

"I-I'm seventeen." Axel smirked, glancing at Roxas out of the corner of his eye. "Seventeen? Really? You look only fifteen. Never would've guessed it." He let out a small chuckle.

"Oh-Oh yeah?! How old are you, Redhead?" Roxas dodged saying his name, trying to make it sound like he really didn't care about Axel. Not that he did, he couldn't! They just met! It would be impossible to grow feelings for a guy this quick! Come to think of it, Roxas hadn't really thought if he was gay or not. He just kind of went with anybody. But, usually girls. Roxas is popular with the girls at school, mainly because he's on the swim team. But, thinking back on it now, Roxas hadn't really. . .felt feelings like that for another guy. He's never really put much thought to the idea, really.

_'Everything has an order, right? Guys go with girls and vice versa. Wouldn't being with a guy just break the vicious circle?'_

Axel paused to look over at the pondering blond. _'Damn, he sure is a cute one. Wish I could keep him.' _

"Name's Axel! Thought I made you commit it memory? I'm eighteen, just transferred to Twilight town last week. You go to the high school here, right?"

Roxas paused. "You're really only eighteen? You look like your in your twenties. Yeah, I go to Destiny High." He nodded his head calmly, but inside his stomach twisted itself again.

"Really? I start there tomorrow. There's no dorms, right?" The redhead asked, pulling his pick-up truck into the parking lot of a beat-up apartment complex. "Yeahh. . ." Roxas said quietly, looking out the window at the complex. The blond really wasn't in the mood to meet any body's parents today. He just wanted to get some sleep. He hadn't slept in two days, and on top of that, he hadn't been eating either. It just seemed to compact itself on top of each other. Each new problem made the snowball a little bigger.

"Need help out of the truck?" Axel asked, pausing as he pulled the keys out of the ignition and was about to open his door. Roxas shook his head, pulling the door handle and climbing slowly out of the car. Looking up at the complex, Roxas didn't think he had ever seen it before. He'd lived in Twilight Town for quite some time, yet, he had never even noticed that there was building here. Nonetheless that people lived here. Feeling somewhat ashamed to have neglected the building, Roxas slammed the car door shut, walking around the back of Axel's truck.

Climbing out of the car, Axel looked at Roxas, seeing him stumble as he tried to step up onto the walkway. "Whoa there, hotshot. Careful now. I don't want you passing out on me again." He said, shutting the truck's door and hurrying over to the stumbling blond. Putting arm around Roxas' waist, Roxas blushed crimson, putting his arm over Axel's shoulder for support. Feeling the weight of the redhead's arm on his waist, it pretty much sent Roxas out. Even more dizzy than before, Roxas could barely answer any of Axel's questions.

"Kid, stay with me. Come on, Blondie! I don't need this right now! Roxas!"

Roxas went limp, his body heavier than before. It was if someone had shot him with a tranquilizer. He was out cold. Cursing under his breath, Axel bent down and grabbed the blond's legs, carrying bridal-style. Opening the door with one of his free fingers, he cursed again._'Damn, Blondie's pretty damn light.' _Walking through the lobby, he entered the elevator at the end of the hall, pressing the '8' button. Looking down at the peaceful looking Roxas, Axel couldn't help but smile. They barely knew each other, yet, there he was, carrying an armful of blond up to his room.

Exiting the elevator, Axel walked past three doors, then halted suddenly, causing the boy to flinch suddenly in his deep slumber. _'Room 13' _ Axel paused, trying to think of how to open the door. Trying to get the key of his pocket was the hardest part. Sighing, he put Roxas' legs around his waist, and his arms around his neck. Supporting him with one hand, Axel's free hand dug in his pocket for his keyring. Pulling it out and shoving it into the keyhole, the door clicked and swung open, Axel immediately walked inside, the smell of coffee, cigarette smoke, and dirty laundry wafted to his nose. Smiling, he kicked the door shut with his foot and walked down the hall to his room, jumping over a large pile of laundry.

Upon entering the redhead's room, there was a soft tune playing. Axel knew that he had left his speakers on, which just ran up the electric bill. Walking over to his unmade bed, Axel set Roxas down carefully, untying his shoes and pulling them off, along with his shirt and apron. Standing at his full height, Axel paused to look around the room. _'Too bad my sheets are dirty. Should I cover him with something clean? Ah, fuck Axel. You know there's nothing clean in here.' _Shrugging, he pulled the black and red sheets over the blond's petite body, admiring how his lips were parted slightly, and his bare chest rose and sank with each breath.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Axel turned his back to the sleeping blond._'What the fuck have I gotten myself into. I have a passed out blond sleeping in my bed, his parents are probably worried as fuck over him, and I'm trying to resist the urge to jump him.'_ Running a pale hand through his flaming hair, he could feel the heat from his head rise through the mass amount of hair. Rolling the computer desk's chair from the living room into his room, he plopped down in it beside the sleeping Roxas. Swiveling so his back would be to him, Axel crossed his arms over his chest. "Jesus. It smells like fucking chinese food now." The redhead was wondering why the blond even had a job in the first place. He was only seventeen, and his parents would most likely give him money. "Rich kid. . ."


End file.
